Treatment systems and techniques for removing contaminants from contaminated media (such as liquids, gasses, and solids) have been developed in the past. Such conventional treatment systems and techniques include treatments using ultraviolet radiation. Contaminated media are often exposed to ultraviolet radiation permitted by radiation source, such as an ultraviolet lamp, which causes contaminants in the media to become inactive or to be reduced or oxidized.
Although ultraviolet radiation treatment is an effective way to decontaminate contaminated media, several problems have been encountered with ultraviolet radiation treatments.
One problem is that ultraviolet lamps must be monitored in order to replace the lamps when they fail. An automated monitoring system may be used, but such systems typically require extensive wiring, metering, and controls. Automated systems are typically not utilized to their full potential because lamp failure does not need to be immediately detected. Thus, an automated system provides a higher level of monitoring than may be required, usually at a significantly greater cost.
Another problem encountered with ultraviolet radiation treatment systems is the generation of ozone. Because such systems are generally exposed to environmental oxygen, ozone is formed when the system is in operation. In an enclosed location, such as an indoor facility, such systems can generate potentially dangerous levels of ozone and must therefore be well ventilated.
Another problem encountered with ultraviolet radiation treatment systems is the breakage of the enclosures in which ultraviolet lamps are disclosed. Glass enclosures typically seal ultraviolet lamps from liquid media, and may be subject to hydrostatic pressures. When glass enclosures break, the leakage of the liquid media from the system may result in a hazardous condition.